Blinking and No's
by Toodlesmyfriendslovepoodles
Summary: Lily is trying to break a record, but when James walks by in his nightly stalk, he gets a different idea of why Lily is staring at a wall. Questions are asked...  Random oneshot.


She Said No Again!  
A/N: I don't know exactly why I wrote this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, or at least not find it a complete waste of time.  
Oh, and one more thing!  
"Oh, Mirror mirror on the wall, tell me no lie like you did Paul, or else we'll get into a brawl, and I'll destroy you with a chainsaw, do I own JK Rowling's works at all?"

"No."

Well, there you have it!

"So how much longer do you got?"  
Severus asked Lily, tilting his head to side as he watched her continue staring at the wall.  
"About two more minutes... It BURNS!" Lily screeched as she shook Severus violently by the shoulders, eyes bulging.  
More than slightly creeped out, Snape stepped back and gave her a disturbed sorta look that one may give two squirrels appearing to be wrestling.

"Right... Well, I'll be off, I have to meet with... Friends." Severus turned on his heel and walked off, leaving the crazy red head behind.

Lily held her eyes open with her hands. Tears dribbled from her chin onto her neck. Just one more minute, and she'd have the record at Hogwarts for the longest time not blinking, which was 31 minutes. She glanced at her watch through watery eyes... 30 more seconds...

10 more seconds...

5...4...3...2...

James had been about to give up on his daily stalk of Lily, and almost called it a night.  
But right when he was about to return to Lily's shrine in the Room of Requirement, he spotted her staring at a wall.

Automatically, James messed up his hair, took out his lip balm, and went to go and ask her out, until he saw her crying. He stopped and accessed the situation, his eyes darting from the wall, tears, and Severus Snape jauntily walking away. He jumped to the conclusion that Snape had somehow insulted Lily, perhaps by calling her a wallflower, and Lily had taken it to the highest level of offense, therefore staring at the wall.  
How dare Snape call her a wallflower?  
This was a new low from 'Mudblood.'  
James's eyes narrowed, and he leapt into action. Ripping open his robe as if he were Clark Kent, and tossing aside his glasses, James geared into superhero mode.  
"LILYKINS!" screeched James, running blindly up towards her and squeezing the breath out of her. Lily squeaked in surprise, flailing limbs, attempting to escape. But inevitably, and as most will do when hugged by wannabe supermen, she blinked.

Seven floors away, the Fat Lady suddenly awoke from her slumber, and heard a yell, which was far better than her own.  
That just wouldn't do.  
With twitching eyes, she began to screech and scream loud enough to rival a mandrake.

Wriggling away from James, Lily started to dig for her portable baseball bat, before coming to her senses. Lily did kinda like him, after all...  
But that was no excuse. That record would never be broken, because she was NEVER going to try again! Half an hour of burning, crying, and wall staring just wasn't worth it.  
"I HATE YOU, POTTER!"  
Lily really didn't, but that phrase had been used so much with James, it was as normal as saying "Let's eat breakfast."

James immediately scrutinized Lily's face, and though her eyes were slightly watery, she seemed completely normal. He retrieved his glasses and pushed them up his nose... The bridge of it. James dusted off his shirt and whipped out his wand, summoning his cloak. Ignoring the hate comment, James looked at Lily, puzzled, until his robe smacked him from behind. Turning slightly red and pulling it on, James backed up a bit at the sight of a now glowering Lily. He struggled with what he should say. Finally, he went with "Er... Well, you were crying... And Clark Kent has gotta do what Clark Kent has gotta do."

Lily raised her eyebrow, and wondered why James knew anything about Clark Kent. Maybe she didn't need to know... Or want to know...  
Deciding to explain the reason for the crying, Lily said "I was trying to break the school's record for not blinking, so after going through half an hour's worth of-"  
"Will you go out with me?"

James had completely been mesmerized by Lily's eyebrow lifting upward, and decided just to ask for the 2605236th time The Question. He knew the answer would be no, but Lily would have to crack sometime!

Slightly annoyed by being interrupted, Lily stopped talking and heard the question that had been asked 2605235 times before, but for the 1st time, seriously considered her answer.  
Deciding to take a chance on this, Lily shrugged.  
"Yes."

James frowned. He knew it! Another rejection!  
"You know what Evans? You have to say yes sometime! You shall be miiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

With that, he sped off to his shrine and knew Lily would have to say yes one day. That day wouldn't be today.

A/N:  
Review if you wish, but I bet half of you guys clicked off the story at the mention of Superman. :D  
Toodles, my friends love poodles!


End file.
